Turtles meet Venus de Milo
by dragonbreath88
Summary: While on the run from the mystical Shadow Mistress, Venus de Milo formally known as Mei Pieh Chi, runs into the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, while healing up from their last clash with the Shredder. The female turtle quickly befriends the guys and they leave on a quest not only to save her sisters, but the universe itself. Part one of eleven.


Turtles meet Venus de Milo

Prologue: the escape (third pov)

Somewhere in Japan, the night was ominous. A fog hung low to the ground. The sounds of fighting coming from near a lake cut through the night like a sword. Four figures, trained in the art of elemental magic and ninjutstu, fought bravely. The enemy, ninja shadow warriors that were trained in the darkest magic that existed, easily overpowered the figures.

"We need to retreat," said the eldest, "get somewhere safe." They backed up to the lake. The water was cold and swift, a perfect sign that it could open a portal. The eldest, who specializes in water magic, concentrated all her will on the lake, bending it to make a portal into the dream world.

"Alright ladies, let's go," said the eldest, but when she turned she saw that her sisters were caught in a net. The second eldest turned towards her sister, throwing one of her ninja stars, dissolving a shadow warrior accidentally cutting her older sisters arm in the process. The eldest jumped into the portal, clutching her injured arm. The portal made her nauseous as she spilled into an unknown place.

Chapter 1: Help of strangers (third pov)

It was a quiet morning at the O'Neil house. Donnie and Mikey were in the barn and Ralph, Leo and Casey were in the woods, training, and April was on the swing.

"How ya feeling Leo?" Asked Ralph. "You ready to walk without that crutch?"

Leo removes the crutch from under his arm, and carefully puts his injured foot on the ground. Pain shot through his leg and he winces. He puts his crutch back under his arm.

Leo sighs sadly. "I'll never be able to walk again."

Casey playfully slaps his back. "Aw come on Leo. Don't talk like that. You'll get better soon, I can feel it." Leo manages a small nod. "Ey, April, we'll be back before sundown." A small 'okay' responded to Casey's reckless shouting.

Suddenly a female scream comes up from the quiet forest. The three of them looked each other with a concerned look on their face.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Casey.

There was a sound of dead leaves being trampled under foot came from the right. A young female mutant green turtle with dark brown hair and frozen blue eyes covered with leaves and a deep cut on her left arm, came out of the woods, panting.

She had bruises on every place on her body, her right eye black and a slightly cracked plastron. She seemed not to notice Casey, Leo or Ralph as she stumbled through the woods like she was being chased. She tripped on a root, and she fell. Luckily, Ralph caught her before her face hit the ground.

"Whoa there," he said, "are you all right?" The female seemed to have trouble focusing on him. She vacantly stared at him, her hazel brown eyes closing.

Her breathing suddenly became shallow, as her mouth moved, trying to form words, but the only words she could form was a simple plea: "help…me." Then she became unconscious.

Chapter 2: Earning the name (Third pov)

The female woke up on the couch of the O'Neil house. She blinked a couple of times and a green face with blue eyes and an orange mask came into focus.

"Hey dudes," shouted the creature, "she's awake!" Three more creatures entered the room, followed by two humans. The creatures looked almost exactly similar, but they had many differences to them as well.

One was tall and lean, like a runner with a purple mask on his face, and he carried a bow staff. His light brown shone with intelligence. One had a crutch under his arm. He had a little muscle, and was medium height compared to the tall one. On his face he wore a dark blue mask, and his eyes were a beautiful blue. Strapped on his back, two blades hung. The darkest of the three, was the one with the red mask and bright green eyes. He was beefier and more muscled than the other two. Around his waist, two knives hung at his belt. What looked to be the youngest of the four had an orange mask, and was shorter than red mask. He carried nun chucks.

The female, covered in bandages, tried to escaped but only got off the couch before stumbling. She looked at the two humans with pure fright.

The girl human had bright red hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore blue jeans shorts and a yellow shirt. The boy human wore black jeans, a grey shirt and a black vest. His hair was pure black, right at his eyebrows. They all looked at the female.

The one wearing the blue masked stepped forward, holding out his hand in a placate gesture. The female drew back, cowering in a corner.

"It's okay," said blue. "We're not going to hurt you." The female hesitated, remembering the last time she innocently trusted someone. She took the creatures hand, keeping her eyes down in submission.

"Here," said the female human, "have some tea. It'll calm your nerves." She handed a china cup, filled with steaming tea, which smelled like lotus flower blossoms.

Carefully with her shaking hands took the teacup, and sipped it. It tasted like honey and sugar, not like any sedative was laced.

Suddenly, the tall one came over with a satchel and pulled something that looked like a homemade stethoscope, and put on her chest. He listened to the female's heart for a while. Then he pulled out a Popsicle stick.

"Alright," he said, his voice somewhat high pitched, "I'm going to look down your throat. Just say stick out your tongue and say _aaahh_."

The female did as she was told. The tall purple one clicked his tongue in approval as he removed the Popsicle stick.

"Well," he said, turning toward the blue one. "Nothing seems to be wrong. She looks healthy enough, and her cuts won't need stitches." The blue one nodded, his eyes softening.

"Can you talk?" Asked the blue one. The female nodded, but did not speak. She didn't trust herself not to speak, for fear what she might say.

"Do…do you have a name?" The female shook her head. Her master gave all of them names, but after what happened to her father and his wife….no, she refused to hear it.

"How did you get here? How did you get like…_that?_" Asked the leader, pointing to her plastron. The female was silent for a few seconds, not wanting to reveal anything, but not wanting to look suspicious, she told them everything.

"W-we were captured, b-by scientist, me and my sisters, when we were little," the female stuttered, "from our home in Japan. They tortured us, put us through the most horrible experiments, until we came out like this." She said gesturing to her self. She hugged herself, shuddering at the memories. "We were rescued by a practitioner in the ancient art of elemental magic. He and his wife took us in, gave us a home, and trained us. They treated us like we were their flesh and blood. Everything was peaceful. Until…until the shadow warriors came." Her voice cracked. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," the human female. "We can help you. Just keep telling us what happened." The turtle gave a sigh, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"My sisters and I were on a training mission when our home was attacked. The…the shadow warriors killed our parents, spilling their blood all over the gardens, and burning our home to ash." A tear slipped out before she could stop it. "That's when we decided to go into hiding. We were fine for about six months, until the shadow warriors decided they want us dead. They chased us, until they cornered us at the Lake of the Earth. We fought great, but in the end it wasn't enough. I…I was the only who escaped."

Keeping her eyes down, she finally broke down and cried. She didn't care what these people thought; she held it in long enough…the reality of abandoning her sisters to face a horrible, and painful death by the hands of the shadow warriors and their cruel master, whoever he was, was too much to bear.

Some one pulled her closer and she broke down even more. Chung I once told her never be afraid to cry, even in the presence of others.

"Don't worry about it." Said the blue one. "We'll help you get home. In the mean time," he said pulling away, "we'll treat you like our own." The small orange one raised his hand like he had a question.

"Um…what's a shadow warrior?"

"A warrior created from pure darkness and hatred, controlled by no one…no one but the person who summoned them. They can not be stopped by anything except in a few places." The young creature's face looked shocked.

"You said that your master was an elemental magician?" asked blue. "Does that mean you and your sisters learned different elements?"

The female nodded. "We each learned all the elements in the universe. But for some reason, we each learned one element each. And the elements that we learned reflected our personalities. Our master, Chung I, told us a prophecy about a person who is so in tuned with the universe that she is able to control all the elements." Blue looked even more confused, which she sympathized with.

"Where are your sisters?" Asked the red haired human. The female felt her eyes tear up. She didn't want to think about what the Shadow Ruler will do to her sisters.

"They were captured. I don't know where they are, or if they are even alive. The Shadow Ruler…he wants to know where the Princess of the universe is and for some reason he thinks we know."

"What's the Princess of the universe?" Asked the male human. He was missing a couple of his front teeth, and by the hockey stick hanging on his back, she only imagined what he did in his spare time.

"Not what, but who. She is the ruler of the universe, protector of worlds and wielder of the four elements. Chung I, our father and master, got the prophecy while meditating in the dream world, the most beautiful and scariest place in the known universe. Besides Dimension X of course." The four creatures just stood there; quiet like they were deciding something without having to talk about it. The female turtle looked outside and saw the sun drip past the horizon. She hadn't realized that it was getting late. She let forth a huge yawn.

"Wait don't go to sleep just yet," said the orange masked one.

"What is it now Mikey? She needs sleep." Said the purple masked one. The one, whose name was probably Mikey, stared at the female with curiosity when he said, "How do you feel about art?"

The female just stared at him. She was apparently waiting to hear an interrogation question.

She replied, "Well, I-I'm a big fan Alexandros of Antioch's _Venus de Milo_. Why?"

"Then that is what we'll name you: Venus."

The female had to admit: it was pretty cool to have a name to go by and not just a name that reminded you of your past. Venus, still trying to get used to it, nodded her thanks.

"Here," said the female human, handing her a thick blanket, "This'll keep you warm tonight. If you need anything we'll be upstairs." Venus nodded her thanks again before lying on the thick plushy pillow. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier as the lights went out and she blacked out hoping to be replenished with energy she expanded from making the portal. Unfortunately her dreams were anything but restful.

Chapter 3: the prophetic dream (third pov)

_Venus stood a cage that was much similar to the ones when the scientists were experimenting on them. She noticed two bodies, one that was tall and lean and one that was small and somewhat pudgy and both had shells and green bodies. Tanlena and Amoly. The eldest tried to call to her sisters, who were cowering in a corner, holding each other while they cried. _

Oh no. Where's Larota? _Thought Venus. She scanned for her second in command and saw nothing. Panic and desperation began to rise in her throat as a scream similar to her sister met her ears. She willed herself to locate Larota, and the dream blurred like she was in a train. _

_ Larota was held on a stone table, similar to that of an altar, with symbols of protection and dark magic, spells so ancient that invoked the dark master, who created the shadow warriors to serve him and his subjects. Venus was shocked at how bad her second oldest sister looked. Black burn marks ran up and down her arm scrapes and cuts bleeding, bruises forming right under her light green eyes. Her silver chain necklace glinted in the torchlight. _

_ Breathing real hard she lifted her head to look at something but put it down quickly. _

"I'm going to ask you again_," said a soothing female voice, "_Where is she?"

_ Larota, breathing heavier, looked to her right and quietly whispered, "_I don't know_." She suddenly arched up and screamed in pure pain and terror. The voice just tsked in disapproval. _

_ "_It is a shame really_," said the female voice, "_that you and your sisters might have lived. Just tell me the location of the Princess and I will let you and your sisters go. My shadow warriors are getting rather tired of chasingyou and your family across Japan anyway_." Venus gasped. This lady…she was the Shadow Ruler! Then she stepped out of the shadows. For the controller of something totally not cool, she looked pretty, with pale skin the color of freshly fallen snow, and hair so black it was almost blue, and green gray eyes, she almost looked normal. _

_ She seemed to be wearing a cotton black dress. She held a staff with the same symbols on it as the altar did. And her voice… when she spoke Venus recognized a slight British accent to it. Her voice was like honey, but also cold and sharp as a double-edged sword. _

_ "_Tell me."_ She said with a commanding voice, "_I know you know. I've gleaned your thoughts, creature. You know her, grew up with her, and protected her. Your master knew her too, but refused to tell her. Tell me and you can serve me, and get all the things you've wanted_." _

_ "_I…would…rather _die_ than…serve…a witch…like you." _She breathed. Larota looked painfully thin._

_ "_Guards! Take this creature back to her cage with the others. Maybe a few more days without food and water will make them more obliged to tell me what I need to know_." A shadow warrior melted from the shadows, picked up Larota, and whisked her off. _

_ "_I will find her, and destroy her_." Said the Shadow Mistress. "_Nothing can stop me_." _

_ Then the dream melted and a series of images passed by: a throne where guards stood with cobwebs on them, a girl with chocolate brown hair with a crown of sparkling gold and diamonds staring out a cloudy window, a battlefield with the dead and dying, explosions, groans of the injured, screams of the tortured. Her head pounded as incoherent noises and images continued to pass by her vision, like superimposed images. _

No, _she shouted_, too many images, too many sounds. Make it stop! _The images stopped on a human girl, whose eyes reminded Venus of her, before the experiments took everything away from her. Her hair was a beautiful teak, with blue highlights. She wore her hair in a tight bun and she wore a beautiful, silk blue dress that matched her highlights._

Find me_, she said in the turtle's mind._

No_, Venus pleaded. _

Save me_, she said, ignoring her plea, _take the throne of the universe and restore the balance. SAVE ME!

Chapter 4: Late introductions (Venus POV)

"NO!" I shouted. For a moment I didn't remember where I was. Was this a prison? Did we get captured again? A laboratory? I started to panic, when I remembered my dream. Amoly, Tanlena, Larota, the woman in blue, the Shadow Mistress…all of it, it came crashing down. Two humans and the four turtle creatures like myself took me in when I stumbled out the portal.

I heard running on the stairs, and looked up to see the red haired human looking back at me.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard shouting." She asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah." I answered, "Just a nightmare." She nodded like she understood.

"Well," she said, reluctantly, "how about I make some hot chocolate? It'll help you sleep better."

"That would be great." I said.

As soon as she handed me the cup of steaming hot chocolate, the girl's startling blue eyes looked at me with intensity.

"So…Venus," she said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, "how do you like your name?"

"I like it very," I answered quietly. "It's much better than being summoned by the name that reminds of your past mistakes." The human looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. Knew I should have kept quiet. "I-I kind of lied when I said I didn't have a name. My real name is Mei Pieh Chi. But when I hear that name, I hear my sisters screaming in pain, the sounds of chemicals, bubbling. I smell the antiseptic smell of a laboratory, the latex gloves, the autoclaved cell culture waste, and the formaldehyde. I see the bright lights of the dissection table, and the parents who never came looking for us after we disappeared. I could have gotten my sisters out, before the scientists finished their experiments. But when we were finished and transformed into this…" I sighed. "They treated us more cruelly than before, cutting our food and water down to half, injecting different chemicals into us, making us run maze after maze, exposed us to debilitating and deadly diseases…the list goes on. We were lucky enough to escape alive."

"I had no idea what you went through." I sighed.

"It was my life for about ten years before Chung I rescued us. I would have welcomed death, but I had my sisters with me, so I had to be their leader, and look after them."

"Just like Leo," said the human, more to herself.

"Is he a friend?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, before she realized she said it out loud. "Oh, the giant turtle with the blue mask, his name is Leonardo, but we call him Leo."

"Oh. What about the other guys?"

"The orange masked one is Michelangelo, but we call him Mikey, he is the youngest and the jokester. The one with the red mask and is Raphael, we call him Raph, and he is the second eldest one and has the worst temper. The tall one with the bo staff and the purple mask is Donatello, but we call him Don or Donnie."

"What about you and the other human?"

"My name is April O'Neil and the other one is Casey Jones."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

We sat there in awkward silence, listening to the antique clock that ticked by the minute. I couldn't help but feel the energy that radiated of April, a strong and primal force that could be easily controlled by anyone who desired it. A thought completely unheard off popped into my head. I took a sip of hot chocolate and found that it was frozen. I looked down and saw frozen solid chocolate. I gasped in surprise and fear.

"What is it?" April asked, still looking concerned. She followed my gaze and I heard her gasp in shock.

As we watched the frost spread like a wild fire. A fine layer of ice wound its way up the coffee table, and across the sofa.

"Listen, why were you shouting in your sleep?" She asked tearing her eyes away from the ice.

I told her about my nightmares, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice as I described my sisters' condition, the torture they were being put through by the Shadow Mistress. I tried to keep fear and confusion as I described the lady in blue and the incoherent noises and sights. April looked as confused as I felt.

"Do you know this…this Shadow Mistress?" Asked April

"No, but I know where they are being kept." I said. I would have continued but a huge yawn. April looked just as tired as I was but she did a better job at hiding.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow, when we have the guys?"

I nodded, putting the frozen hot chocolate on the table, and laid down. The rest of the night nothing bothered me but a feeling of importance and dread that hung over me like a midnight fog.

Chapter 5: Connections (Venus pov)

The next morning, the boys got up and went outside to train, leaving April and I to cook breakfast.

"Talk about sexist." I said making sure the toast didn't burn. April was silent almost like she was concentrating very hard while she cooked the pancakes. She nodded.

"Yeah, well when it comes to kicking butt, they really don't care. I'm the best kunoichi and they can do nothing about it."

"You're a kunoichi? So am I!" I shouted in excitement. My sisters were the only traditional kunoichi, or that was what we were told by Chung I. Apparently we were told wrong.

"What weapon do you use? I use a chigiriki." I asked. April took her focus away from the pancakes and pulled out a metal fan with a turtle on it.

"It's beautiful." I said turning it over my hand careful not to cut myself on its sharp edges. Studying the turtle, I had a sudden flash back to before we left on the training mission that ultimately led to the demise of our master and his wife.

(Flashback)

_"What is that master?" She asked. Master Chung I looked up to see Venus, all packed a ready for the six-week training mission, with her chigiriki strapped on her back. He was looking at a hand drawn picture with three men in it: one of them was he, the other a sturdy man in a dark purple kimono and dark kind eyes, and one more man, whose dark eyes gleamed evilly in the picture. _

_ "My dear child, it is a picture. These men were once dear friends. This man," he said pointing to the man with the sturdy build and the kimono with the symbol of the turtle on it, "his sons will help you and your on your journey. Though I am afraid that you will not meet them for a time." _

_ Venus gave her adopted father a questioning look. Her father was graying with age, and maybe his mind was also aging. _

_ "No, my pupil, I am not losing my senses. You and your sisters will understand when you return home." _

_ "Father-" Venus was interrupted by a knock at the door. Arisu, Chung I's wife, poked her fair skinned head in the door. _

_ "Oh, excuse me, husband. I brought your pack sweet heart. Your sisters are waiting in the front yard." She said holding the supplies. Venus bobbed her in gratitude. _

_ "Thank you Mother. You both have been so kind to my sisters and I. We owe you a great debt which we will never be able to pay back." _

_ "Because of you, our lives have been that much sweeter. Never have we asked anything more of you than to make us proud." Arisu said. "Go. Before the sun sets, you must be half way to your destination." _

_ Venus smiled and nodded. As she walked out the door, she noticed that her adoptive mother had tears forming in her eyes. The young turtle dismissed it as motherly-hormones, like when normal moms see their children go on their first day of kindergarten. This was their first ever-training mission, and they yet had a lot to learn, but Venus thought they would be all right._

_ "See you in six weeks," she called back to them before they left. Venus was right, they would see them in six weeks, but their faces would be cold, lifeless, and glassy. And the young impressionable turtle would blame herself forever. _

Chapter 6: To the rescue (Venus pov)

It had been six weeks since I had come to the O'Neil house. And it had also been six weeks since I had created a plan to rescue my sisters from the Shadow Mistress…if they were still alive.

"Here," said Mikey, handing me a light blue mask, "now that you are officially apart of the team, you might as well look like us." I smiled. These guys had taken me in when I was lost, and they had shown me kindness, which is why I had made this plan that ended with only one dead.

"Thanks." I said tying it around her face in a braid like fashion. "Here's the game plan: we sneak in, find my sisters, and leave. They-"

"It's that simple?" Interrupted Casey. "What about those shadow warriors and their leader?" Raphael smacked him on the head.

"She was getting to that, ya bone head."

"As I was saying, they are most likely near the top of the castle which is where the shrine to the Dark Master is. The shadow warriors will most likely be on the lower sections, seeing how the Dark Master's shrine is so powerful that it can suck them into the Never-ending Void. We can easily sneak past the lower levels and find them. Hopefully we can avoid their mistress." I said. The last part was a lie. As soon as they rescued the others, I was going to find that daughter of Beelzebub, and avenge my parents' death, even at the cost of my own life. All I had to do was make sure the guys, April, Casey and my sisters were out of harms way.

"We all got it?" I asked the room of accomplices. They all nodded with solemn faces. I turned to Donnie.

"What is the percentage of this plan going right?" I asked him, when everybody had left to prepare.

"With out anyone dying? I'd say, 99.5%." I breathed a sigh of relief. This is going to end, one way or another

That evening, we left the O'Neil house and proceeded to go to a lake about three miles from the farmhouse. I concentrated and focused my will and made the portal. The guys were impressed, especially Leo, when I told them that it only took five weeks to learn and perfected.

When we spilled out on the castle grounds my magical senses kicked in.

"Okay guys, remember to use the weapons the way I told you to destroy the shadow warriors and reach my sisters before sun down, because that's when they get almost invincible." They nodded and we hurried on our way.

Chapter 7: a hard sacrifice

When we reached the upper levels, we immediately found the room from my reoccurring nightmares. They were still there, looking painfully thin from a month of little food.

We scanned the room for darker shadows but there seemed to none. The Shadow Mistress wasn't in there. I motioned for the guys to proceed and nodded at Leo. He nodded back and I took off to find the Shadow Mistress, be the ever-living hell out of her.

I found her in the throne room. She was sitting on it, enjoying a cup of tea, looking quite pleased that we infiltrated her castle with such ease.

"Well, well, well," she said, her faint British accent clear and demanding, "look who it is, the next Princess of the Universe come to save the day." I was totally lost. Princess of the Universe, me?

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, keeping my eyes on her, watching her move off her throne and pick up a staff with a dark purple stone on top of it.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. Your master, Chung I, knew all along whom you were. But he wanted to protect you, and now that you are here I can easily kill you and take the throne of the Universe. That old crone of a queen will never get to train you." She pointed her staff at me and let forth a blast of dark magic. I put up a wall of ice and it met the magic with such force it cracked and shattered. I summoned an ice dagger out of thin air and threw it at the Shadow Mistress, but she deflected it with a flick of her wrist.

"Very good, creature. Not many can summon ice daggers out of thin air. But I have been training like this since the fall of Camelot. A high priestess of the Old Religion that has been around for a mere two hundred years only gets more powerful. Now back to your death." I easily deflected the bit of dark magic. I heard footsteps and turned to see Leo with his katana out and ready. The Shadow Mistress took that moment of distraction and hit me with magic. I fell back and hit the wall.

"If it isn't the charming prince come to rescue the beautiful princess," she said pointing her staff at Leo. He was raised off the ground, his face twisted in pain, "I had friend like you. Very chivalrous, blonde, loyal to his people and his servants, but he wasn't my type. He was very easy to destroy." She took Leo and threw him against one wall and the next like he was some sort of paddleball. My anger swelled up, turning my vision red. I barely heard my self after that but all I heard was me screaming, "NOOOO."

A bolt of energy surged through me and I felt myself being lifted off the ground. "You will not hurt anymore of my loved ones!" I said. Something about my voice was different, very older, and much more powerful. The Shadow Mistress dropped Leo, and turned towards me. I was ready to battle her, to protect my friends and the rest of my family, and I was ready to die for them.

(Leo's pov)

We had gotten Venus's sisters out of the cage, with little to no resistance. They had put up a small fight but they were too weak to put it up with strength.

When my brothers, April and Casey left, I ran to find Venus. I found her fighting a woman who was shooting dark energy at her. I saw a shadow warrior approach her from behind. I easily killed it and rushed to her aid. Unfortunately, I distracted her and that got her knocked into the wall. She pointed her evil staff at me and it felt like cold, powerful hands grabbed me.

"I had a friend like you. Very chivalrous, blonde, loyal to his people and his servants, but he wasn't my type. He was very easy to destroy." She moved her staff and hit me against the wall and another one. I heard Venus scream "NOOOO," and suddenly the Shadow Mistress dropped me.

I looked up and saw Venus rise off the ground, surrounded by a bright blue light, and her frozen light blue eyes glowing with power. When she spoke, it wasn't her voice, but rather some ancient voice.

"You will never harm anymore of my family member or friends ANYMORE!" She shouted and let loose a burst of energy knocking over the Shadow Mistress. "You can not destroy me!" she shouted.

"You have upset the balance of the Universe, Morgana Pendragon, and you will pay for it with your LIFE!" said Venus as she let loose another blast of magic. That blast made cracks appear on the ceiling, the bricks falling from the roof.

"Venus! Come on we have to go!" I shouted. She turned towards me and I all I saw were bright blue glowing eyes. "Venus?"

"Leo.." She said, no longer using the Voice. "Help me." Her eyes lost the glow, and the light around her faded, leaving her crumpled on the floor.

I ran towards her as the roof continued to cave in. She was out cold and her skin smoking cold. Her breathing was shallow, but she was still alive.

I heard a groan. I turned to see the Shadow Mistress, Morgana Venus said; stand up groggily, her grey green eyes burning with hate.

"NO! I HAVE WAITED TOO LONG JUST TO COME DOWN BY SOME CREATURE. SHE WILL DIE AND I…I WILL TAKE THE TRHONE OF THE UNIVERSE." She pointed her staff and started to mutter a spell, but a large piece of the roof broke off and fell on her, crimson blood splattering the bottom. I looked away, grabbing Venus and carried her out of the castle.

Chapter 8: the reveal (Venus pov)

When I awoke, my head pounded like a drum, as I sat up on a couch. What, a couch? Wasn't I in the Shadow Mistress's castle? What happened?

I looked around to see I was back at the O'Neil's house. On the floor, Tanlena and Amoly sat both covered in bandages and both looking well fed. Lying on the edge of the couch was Larota sleeping peacefully careful not to disturb me. She looked like a mummy, with bandages on her, so that there were only a few pieces of visible green skin.

I felt a cool cloth on my head. I also had bandages but they were very few, tied around my wrist and ankle.

"Larota," I whispered, moving my arm every so slightly to stir her. She groaned a few times, and moved but she did not wake.

"Larota," I said a little louder. This time she awoke fully, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of them. As soon as she saw me, her lime green eyes widened.

"Girls, hey girls, wake up, she's a live, she's alive." She kept shouting shaking the shoulders of the others. Tanlena and Amoly both woke up slowly but when they saw me their eyes and smiles grew.

"Mei!" they both said at the same time.

"Actually," I said as the others came in, "it's Venus."

"Hey Venus. How ya feeling?" Asked Raph.

"Good. What happened? The last thing I remember is tossing the Shadow Mistress around like a sack of flour, then nothing."

Casey chuckled a little. "You turned into this crazy, glowing thing and totally destroyed the Shadow Mistress." Everything came crashing back down on me like a wave: the feeling of power and energy, the primal rage, the ancient Voice…everything. My head starting to pound again making me dizzy and nauseated, so I laid back down.

"Do not worry, my dear Venus de Milo," said a new voice that I recognized, "you will have to rest but you must hurry." Then out of nowhere, a woman wearing a light blue dress with teak wood hair and blue highlights stepped out of the shadows. The gang had their weapons out in a millisecond all pointed at the woman in blue. She didn't seem concerned, but rather amused.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" Asked Leo, his voice as cool and sharp as his blades.

"Put away your weapons Leonardo Hamato, I am not your enemy. My name is Queen Yuna, ruler of the Universe." She said with honey sweet voice. Leo looked shocked, but he put down his weapons hesitantly, as did the others.

"I must congratulate you on destroying the Shadow Mistress. However you must continue to restore balance if you are to take the throne, Venus De Milo." She looked at me and for a moment I saw Arisu, her pale face and chocolate brown eyes glinting with pride. "You have started a chain of events that only you can stop. You are the new Princess of the Universe." That got my attention.

"What?!" I shouted. This was crazy.

"It was foretold that a creature with a kind and pure heart will master the four elements, bring back the eleven stones of the universe that have not been together since the beginning of time, and take the throne and rule with peace, justice and love. Your master knew the prophecy and knew you were the one, but the reason he neglected to tell you was to save you."

I stared at her in complete shock. "So what do I have to do to find these…these stones?"

"You must travel through the dimensions and time to collect them. I will supply spells, transport and other means for you to survive."

All I did was look at her. I mean, what do you say to that? I didn't feel princessy and I certainly did feel like traveling through different dimensions and back through time.

"And what if she refuses?" asked Larota who was protecting me like I was the one with fatal injures.

"Order crumples, and Chaos will take over. The universe will be destroyed and there will be nothing left but darkness." A chill went through the room. "And," she continued, "Only she can do it."

I took a deep breath. This was big, and I could say yes, but then the universe will be destroyed.

"Okay." I said after a few minutes of silence. "Where do we start?"

She smiled, and I have to say, my heart swelled with pride and happiness. "You must go to Camelot first, to retrieve the first stone from King Arthur. The spell to disguise you will be given tonight. The stone is that of the bluest water in the world. Good luck, your highness," she said bowing her head in respect before disappearing in a cloud of mist.

Later that week, I stood outside looking at the stars. They were so beautiful, so bright they basically lit up the night. Larota came out, almost all her bandages coming off. Her lime green eyes looked at me intently, surrounded by a dark crimson mask.

"So, what are we going to do your highness?" she asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Isn't it obvious. We're going to save the world." I said sarcastically, "How are your fire powers?"

She held out her hand and a small flame sputtered to life. A small smile appeared on her face. "Working pretty good. You know, if we're going to the place I think we're going, then we need to be careful."

I nodded. Pretty soon, the others came out, with their stuff ready. It reminded me disturbingly reminded me of the last day we saw our father and mother.

Tanlena and Amoly had gotten masks too. Tanlena got a lavender mask and Amoly got a pink one. They had gotten to hang out with Don and Mikey for a few days, so they got time to bond and hung out when they had free time. Raph and Larota had gotten to roughhouse quite often and had some pretty cool times together. I looked at Leo.

"Everyone ready?" I asked them. They all nodded and we got into a football huddle.

I mumbled the spell that the queen had sent me in the dream, mixed in the transport spell as well, and the sky opened up and we were swallowed by darkness. The next time we would spill out, we would be in Camelot, where magic and anything associated with it was banished, to find a magic stone to save the universe.

Oh boy, can't wait.

Epilogue

_Morgana Pendragon tossed and turned as the nightmare continued. Eight turtle like creatures fought, each of them wearing a different colored mask. One of them swiped a brigade of dark soldiers, with a blast of blue magic. _

_She looked straight at Morgana as the others finished off the rest of them. _

"_You!" she said. Something in her voice reminded Morgana of something like terror and fear. And anger. She charged at her with a stick that had a chain swinging. She launched herself in the air and came down on her. _

_Morgana woke up with a start and scream. Guards rushed in, followed by Arthur Pendragon. _

"_It's okay, it was just a nightmare." She said, slowing her breathing. Arthur nodded like he understood. _

"_Will you be alright?" he asked, his baby blue eyes sparkling with concern for his half-sister and father's ward. _

"_Yes. I'll go to Gaius tomorrow morning at sun rise to get something for these nightmares." Replied the unknown witch. He nodded and left, guards in tow. _

_After Gwen came in and made sure she was all right one last time, she left the ward and went home. Morgana thought about her dream and that strange creature. She swore she saw her once but…nothing came to her. _

_Shaking her head, Morgana laid back down and she fell into a blissful sleep for the rest of the night. Whoever those creatures were, they were coming and they were coming for her. And they wanted blood._

To be continued…


End file.
